


Grand Librarian Angel

by Hippivickyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Librarian! Android! Castiel, M/M, a bit of angst, ugh tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippivickyx/pseuds/Hippivickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artificial Intelligence Android Castiel works for the Grand Library. He can never leave the library and he didn't seem to mind, until one day he met a Human. Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Librarian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lichtenstrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Also, I wrote this on my phone so all my own mistakes.

"Welcome to the Grand Library. I am Castiel, an angel of the library, how may I serve you."

The little girl looked up at him with big curious eyes. Castiel smirked and asked again.

"Ma said you could help me with my report."

"That is correct. I can find any book or piece of information you need."

"Well I'm doing, my report is on the monarch butterfly." She said, holding up a picture of the creature.  Castiel smiled and put his hands out, palms up. Two books appeared in his hands,  causing the little girl to gasp and clap her hands. She took them and hugged thrm tight against her chest, thanking him before running off.

"You do that for everyone?" A voice rang behind him. He turned slowly and found a boy with green eyes. His smile was tightly sealed behind his smirk.  Castiel's (database) scanned him without his permission. The boy was 14, and the last name of Winchester.

"Yes. I am here to assist you in any way possible."

"Well that's nice to hear, but my brainiac brother needs help."

"How may I help?"

"Hes doing an essay on thermal dynamic. Needs some book about energy or something. He was too afraid to ask."

Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"How old is your brother?"

"Ten. He's over there."

"Well I am happy to help." He looked over at a boy with brown hair in his eyes. He peaked over at them from behind a shelf. He opened his hands and a single book popped into his palms, a thick red one. "Let me know if this works." He set it into Deans arms, watching the boy struggle a bit.

"Is there a pocket size to this?"

Castiel couldn't stop laughter come out of him.  He knew if he was human, he would blush. He smiled down at the Winchester and fixed his tie.

"Sadly a subject like thermal dynamics doesn't have a a pocket size anything."

The Winchester smiled and slowly walked over to his brother. Castiel checked his systems for any errors but found none. Strange for his systems to scan the boy. He ignored it and carried on shelving books.

 

A a few months passed until he saw the Winchester boy again. He was much taller, and was growing into his face. His brother was still the quiet small boy.

"Castiel, right?" His systems shocked him and caused his body to twitch. He turned to the voice and again he scanned the boy.

"Yes." He placed a book down to give him his full attention.

"Thanks for helping my brother last time." His systems tried to pick up the Winchester's biography,  only thing coming up was his age and his name started with a D. He hit his wrist where his system hardrive was located.

"It is my duty as an angel to help."

"Yeah right. uh." The boy rubbed the back of his neck.  Nervous. "I was wondering if you could help me this time."

"Of course." He smiled down at him.

"Could you actually help me with my French homework. I know you're just suppose to point me in the direction but I was-"

"Yes. Of course." He said before he could stop himself. What was he thinking? He can't stop what he was doing to help a single boy out, but when the Winchester gave him the biggest smile and his freckles seemed to glow, he couldn't say no.

He followed him over to an open table and took a seat. He's never sat down around humans. It felt alien to him, the boy smiled and pulled out his text book. Castiels systems quickly scanned it and was immediately familiar with it.

"I'm Dean by the way." The boy said. He smirked, thinking he looked like a Dean.

  
  


Every week, Dean would come in and he would 'tutor' him with his french. He was quite good already, and seemed to just enjoy Castiel's company. No one has ever enjoyed Castiel's company.

"Sammy decided to take french now. Said I can tutor him. The thing is, I think he wants you to tutpr him." Dean averted his eyes but was smiling.

"You would make a wonderful tutor." Castiel said watching the boys face light up.

When they finished up, he followed Dean to the front where large glass doors to the outside world stood.  He knew that the doors had sensors in them. He watched as Dean moved towards them, stopping when he noticed Castiel had stopped.

"Whats wrong?"

"I cannot go near the doors. They will not let me leave."

"You're not free to come and go? Where do you go at night?"

"I don't sleep, so I just continue to work."

"That's bogus. You must have some freedom."

"I can move about the library,  unlike the D12 systems. They are unable to move."

Dean gave him a pitiful look, before looking down at his shoes.

"Schools over in a week. I'll have summer break. I'll come back first day of school."

"Promise?" Castiel had an uneasy feeling.

"Promise." Dean gave him a largr smile he always loved and watched the boy leave.

Loved.

Love.

Castiel felt confusion towards the emotion and concern.  He just smiled back and waved at Dean.  He will wait for him to return and he shall help Dean in the fall.

 

But fall came and went, several did in fact. Castiel waited looking up from his work, hoping to see that smile. It never came.

Castiel became one of thr last angel units in the grand library.  Times were slow, not many people came as often as before. He tried to leave once or twice. The alarm went off and his system shut down, causing him to pass out.  He gave up after that.

He listened to the quit echo of books as he placed a new volume of thesaurus' in place of thr older ones. He thought, he was easily replaceable. Dean had probrobly replaced him with his own angel model. He let out a loud sigh which he could hear someone shush him.

"Not many pocket sized books nowadays." Came a whispered voice. If Castiel had a heart, it would have stopped. He quickly turned, feeling his systems electrocute him lightly as it scanned the Winchester.  Dean had grown into a charming man, boulder face, and he was even taller than Castiel now, but the smile was thr same. He couldn't stop his body from loving, hugging Dean in a tight grip. He could hear the Winchester groan in pain but he didn't care, then his system spoke for him.

"You promised." He whispered.

"I know." Dean pulled back. "I also made myself a promise that day." He looked around,  pulling Castiel further into the aisle. "I promised I wouldn't return until I could set you free."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, stairing at where Dean was holding his hand tightly.

"I'm a mecanic for A.I.'s now. I wanted to learn how to deactivate you system chip ao you can leave this place. Come home with me."

Castiel's head shot up. Was this joy he felt or fear? He squeezed Deans hand and nodded slowly, watching him get to work immediately. He opened Castiels drive in his wrist and pulled out a tool from his pocket.

"Do you know where the back door is?" He whispered. Castiel nodded. "Sam is waiting with the car. You shall walk out of here and get into it as smoothly as you can. I will meet you both down the street." Dean made a hissing noise when Castiel's ststem accidently shocked him. "I'm technically stealing you." His eyes locked with Castiel's,  and he gave a sharp nod. "Ok. Continue working for three minutes, then head to the exit." Dean gave him a quick peck on his wrist after he closed the system and turned to leave.

Everything around him went still. It felt like time wad passing slowly, as he continued to place books onto the shelf. When the thrre minutes passed, he looked around before heading out of the aisle and into the one with the back door. It was a small one, used for shipments. He swore he could hear ringing in his ears as he slowly pushed the door open and felt his system shut down.  He knew what would hapoen next. The alarm will sound and Castiel will pass out, but nothing happened. He took step by step outside, feeling open air instead of the musk from books. Sunlight bounced off his synthetic skin. He smiled, staring up at the incredibly blue sky. A honk pulled his attention awat to a black car. 1967 Chevy impala. He saw a familiar,  yet grown,  face. He quickly climbed into the car as Sam pulled away from the building.

He couldnt help but stare at the environment around him. A human walking a German Sheppard. Children kicking a ball back and forward. Bicyclists chiming their bell. People sipping tea outside a cafe. Dean was among those people, large smile and glowing freckles. He climbed into the car next to Castiel, causing it to be cramped a bit in the front seat. Before he could thank his human, Dean grabbed his face and kissed him. The kiss was an apology. It was a promise. It was his freedom.

Castiel was free.

 


End file.
